


Winstons shirt

by Aislingvelveteen



Series: Winston [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Continental Hotel (John Wick), F/M, John Wick (Movies) References, The Manager - Freeform, Winston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislingvelveteen/pseuds/Aislingvelveteen
Summary: As a recent addition to the Continentals staff, you decide to steal a shirt from the manager.





	Winstons shirt

Having worked at the Continental for 8 months now, you were finally settling into this new lifestyle. The morning shifts at the concierges desk were usually quite uneventful. You ld see most of the patronage skulk towards their respective rooms after having had too much to drink or you were checking out those who had "concluded" their business in NY. How you actually ended up in this world was still somewhat of a mystery to you but nevertheless, despite the whole assassin element, it was the most civilised hotel you had ever worked at. Not a single guest had ever raised their voice at you, degraded you or made an outrageous complaint about a mere triviality. The respect you were given as a mere concierge was astounding. That being said, so was the service you provided. Utmost confidentiality, efficiency and not to mention resourcefulness were only the tip of the iceberg. Your mentor, Charon, was the epitome of all things a high class butler was made of. And still, he was just a concierge like yourself. You admired this ebony skinned man with his clipped manner of speaking. He had taken you under his wing and eventhough he never showed you any emotion, it was clear he went out of his way to make your transition into New Yorks underworld as smooth and as safe as possible. Nevertheless, you had a feeling it wasnt mere altruism on his part. On more than one occassion you caught him casting glimpses your way when he was talking to the manager. Ah yes, the manager. The elder gentleman with the salt and pepper hair whose British accent made you melt whenever he talked to you. But that wasnt the only thing about him that had caught your attention. It was his scent. Not just the combination of his cologne and his skin and hair products. Hell, you knew which products he used. You had placed his orders more than once and had even purchased a batch of them for yourself but were left disappointed. It just didn t smell right, it just wasn t the same and it frustrated you to no end. You could hardly go to the laundry department and start sniffing his dirty shirts to get your fix. Not that you hadnt thought about it, but still, you had some shred of dignity left. Besides, it was much more satisfying coming straight from the source. Your boss would on occasion call you into his office to go over your progress working at the reception. When you ld sit down in the leather chair opposite his desk, you could feel his intoxicating aroma slowly seep into your pores. It was almost an erotic experience and it took every ounce of concentration to pay attention to anything he was saying. You had learned early on that making eye contact with him in these moments really didnt help you contributing to the conversation as you ld get lost entirely in his essence. Although much older than you, Winston had the power to turn you on like flicking a light switch. It would shoot through you like a bolt of electricity and continue buzzing through your veins. Your heartbeat would rise and you were sure that he could see the blush forming on your cheeks. Thank God he couldn t smell your arousal. You knew you were in trouble the moment he walked you out of his office and stopped you at the door when his hand reached the doorknob before yours did. He was standing inches away from you, a respectable distance although much more intimate than you ever imagined possible. His scent reached you in delicate inhales, nothing too overpowering but oh so heady to your overstimulated senses. You swallowed and waited for him to speak. "(Y/N), do you enjoy working here?" You just nodded your head, forcing a smile to reach your lips because you didn t trust your voice. "Then at some point, I am going to insist you make eye contact." You inhale sharply and look up, stopping just before your gaze reaches his eyes. Instead you end up looking at his lips, which are turned up in the most charismatic smirk you have ever seen. 

You were in trouble, you knew it. This was no longer an employees innocent infatuation with her boss, this was a womans longing for the affection of man who was unattainable. You nodded again, praying to all that was holy he would release you from this agony. "I look forward to our next meeting." And with that he opened the door. You all but bolted out into the hallway.  
A couple of days later you were on your way to the front desk, when Charon called you over and asked to bring some of the managers laundry to the basement, along with an extra bag. "Whats this?" You ask. Apparently one of the managers shirts had an error in the fabric and needed to be disposed of, be it via charity or a garbage bin. It surprised you that such a high class item would so easily be thrown away but you were secretely ecstatic. This was your chance. You had your own room in the hotel since a concierge had to be at the clienteles disposal at all times. You brought the laundry bag downstairs and took the staff elevator straight up to your floor. All live in staff had a room on the fourteenth floor while the manager occupied the fifteenth. And thank your lucky stars, you made it to your room without being seen. You knew exactly what you would do with your treasure. But first, you had to finish your shift. The hours crawled by but you managed to fulfil all your duties to a t. And finally, your night off lay ahead of you. "Do enjoy your evening, (Y/N)." You winked at Charon, saying "Oh, I will." In your haste to get to your room, you nearly bumped into someone standing in the elevator when rushing in. "Aren t you eager to get off tonight." Your heart stopped. You looked up. And there he was, the manager, looking down into your eyes, his hands on your elbows to steady you. And then what he said registered with you. "Get off, sir?" You breathed. There was no way he could know, could he? About your plans? "Off duty." He clarified while watching your face turn crimson. "It looks good on you." He said. "Being flustered." And with a chuckle he watched you get out on the staff floor. You tried to walk to your door without tripping, very much aware that his eyes were still on you when the elevator doors slid closed. He was probably going up to his own floor. And that realisation settled it for you. Knowing he would be so close, you wouldn t just take a shower. You were going to take a long, hot bath filled with bubbles and even hotter fantasies and afterwards, you would go to bed in nothing but his shirt and dream of all the wonderful things you would want him to do to you. You hummed in anticipation while running the tub. When you finally lowered yourself into the steamy water, you let out a moan you didn t know you had been holding all day. Its primal quality caught you by surprise and for the first time in your entire life, you felt your fingers creeping down your body, kneading your breasts, trailing down your abdomen until, after a very brief hesitation, your fingers found the center of all your lust. You only felt ashamed for a split second and then you remembered his hands on your elbows not even an hour ago. Gently you appplied pressure and moaned. Your legs jolted and your eyes flew open by surprise. You had never done anything like this, and no man in the past had ever managed to make you feel even slightly turned on. They all seemed like fumbling schoolboys even if they were supposed to be experienced grown men. They couldn t compare to the man not just one floor above you right now. Your fingers circled around your throbbing core as you whispered his name. 

You took your time working yourself into a frenzy and when your climax washed over you, between the panting and your lustful moans you screamed out his name, unaware that sound traveled far through the ducts. When you came down from your high, you saw that the entire bathroom floor was wet because of your uncontrolled movements in the water. You giggled and with a content sigh you hoisted yourself up. Most of the towels ended up on the floor to mop up the bathwater. You didnt have a single one left for yourself but you had already dried up enough. Humming to yourself you took his shirt out of the bag and just buried your face in the fabric. Inhaling his scent you moan his name again. "Why am I torturing myself like this?" Your good mood vanished as if a match had been blown out. A tear slid down your cheek as you slid the soft fabric of the shirt across your skin, knowing full well this was as close as you would ever get to feeling him on your skin. You walk out of the bathroom with nothing on but the unbottened shirt when you notice in the mirror across the room a very familiar figure. "I hope you dont mind that I let myself in. When I heard you call my name, I felt compelled to investigate." His British accent reached your ears before you were able to pinpoint his location. You were too stunned by his presence in your room to even consider buttoning the shirt up. As you were turned three quarters in his direction, he had the most enticing view of your cleavage while your hands were still pressing the rest of the fabric to your lower abdomen. "If I had all but known how ravishing you look in my shirts, I would have set up this experiment a whole lot sooner." His words hit you like a freight train and your eyes narrowed dangerously. Had he been playing you? "Please forgive the subterfuge, but I simply needed to know." He continued airily. You were too angry now to feel any shame at having been heard moaning his name. "Know what?" You hiss not realising you were moving in on him. He watched you approach, admiring the curves of your body. He was especially enamoured with the small swell of belly around your belly button and the firmness of your modest breasts. Yes, he would feel the gentle suppleness of your skin under his hands in time. You had moved within arms reach, stalking closer still unaware of your own minimalist outfit. "Know what?" you repeat louder. "Whether I had given myself false hope or not." He answered as if it was the most obvious answer ever. You righted yourself straight away, all anger gone. Embarrasment flooded your system and you wrapped your arms protectively around yourself all of a sudden realising you were very much standing semi naked in front of your boss. You quickly turned around, pulling the garment tight around your form. "Oh my God!" You yelped, about to run to the safety of the bathroom when his hands gently grasped your hips. You felt him move closer and his breath caressed your ear. "Don t hide from it, or me. Dont ever feel ashamed for wanting to share my bed." You stopped breathing and after a heartbeat you shook your head. " I am not the kind of woman who has onenight stands, or who sleeps with her boss for fun. I dont half ass things and I dont want to lose my job because of it either." You looked up at the ceiling and exhaled throuh your nose. "God, how did today get so messed up?" You moved away from him. 

"Do I strike you as the kind of man who sleeps around with his staff? Or at all, for that matter? Who would throw a woman out on the street after having invited her into bed? Who would break the sacred rules of his house on a whim?" You shake your head, hating yourself because of the tears rolling down your cheeks. "Good, because I am not. I will make an exception for you when it comes to the rules though. You may keep your position here regardless of your answer. You will always have my respect, on my honor as a gentleman. If you decide in the future you no longer wish my company, you can still keep your post as concierge. There will be no special treatment while on the clock. After hours though, it would be my utmost pleasure to spend more time with you. Intellectually, emotionally and, by God after having heard you moan my name, fysically." He closed the space you had just created between you but made no attempt to touch you. Not until you had given your explicit consent that this was what you wanted. "If not, I will never bring tonight up again and we will continue our business relationship as two adults." He waited, standing tantalizingly close. "You have thought about everything, huh?" Your voice cracked. "Even the unbearable." He whispered. You leaned into him and cocked your head to the side. "The unbearable? I would never want to put you through that." His lips curved into a smile as he breathed in the scent of your hair. "I need to hear you say it, my dear."  
"Yes."


End file.
